Spirit Signers
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: Digimon Frontier X-over! Takuya and the gang are transfered to New Domino City for some reason. They have decks, Duel Disks, and Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi have D-wheels. They meet Yusei and the others, who agree to help them. What they find out, Signers!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Nothing much to say...**

**STDSD: MY WIFE! MY SONS! MY DAUGHTER! YOU MURDERED THEM!  
><strong> 

**Me: OK, Sorry! I Made a deal with the fire spirit... for them. I needed a sacrafice. Who better than them.**

**STDSD: I am in shame... to let you kill my only family... Danny... Star... Nyx... Aki...**

**Me: ... Ooooookkkkkkk(?)**

**STDSD: GET OUT OF HERE AND READ THE STORY! WE OWN NOTHING! YOU WILL NOT SEE ME MOURNING!**

**Me: What he said. ... Wait, what did he say?**

" Attack Agunimon!" A turbo duelist commanded his monster; a humanoid warrior with red and silver armor and horns on his helmet/head. His eyes were blue while his hair was blond.

**Agunimon: FIRE/1700 atk/ 1500 def**

His opponent shielded his head in fear. He only had 300 life points left. The turbo duelist in command of Agunimon had on a helmet in a fire shape pattern and his D-Wheel was red and

silver and looked like a big bust of fire. His opponent had on a blue helmet that looked like he got it from a bike and his D-Wheel was a blueish-greenish color that looked like it was a

sector sercurity D-Wheel. " Pyro Punch!" The fist of flame hit the opponent, sending him swerving. The Turbo Duelist smirked. " That's why you DON'T bully my friends! Or anyone at

that!" The Turbo Duelist Drove his D-Wheel to the sidelines. " How was that?" He asked a blond girl with black eyes who was wearing a light and dark blue stripped shirt with a light

purple jacket over it and a light purple skirt. She was, to say, possibly 5'1 and 13. " stupefacente!" The girl exclaimed. The Turbo Duelist smiled. " Good. I was begginning to

think I sucked at this game." " Never, Takuya," The girl smiled. The Turbo Duelist, Takuya, took off his helmet to reveal brown saggy, messy hair and amber eyes. "

i miei occhiali, dear Zoe," The girl, Zoe, giggled. " Here you go, Takuya," She handed him his green **( They're green here). **that he automatically put on his head. They really made him

look like Takuya Kanbara instead of Takuya Fenikkusu as he was know as now. " It's my turn to duel," Zoe stated. Takuya didn't just duel his opponent because he was bullying.

No, he also had to duel him. It's was part of the tourny they were in. " Which Deck are you using?" Takuya asked Zoe. Zoe thought for a moment. " Lost Sancuary." She Decided.

" Oh, that's good. Who's your opponent?" " Some girl named Aki Izinki." Zoe replied. " I heard she was good. Are you sure you don't want to use your... _other_ deck?" Takuya whispered-asked.

Zoe slapped his head. " Yes, I'm sure! I don't have to rely on the spirits for everything!" Zoe stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. " 1), Ouch! And 2) You didn't have to hit me!"

" I better go get ready." Zoe said as she started to walk away. Takuya began to reach out his hand to grab her but quickly reclined. _' Her choice'_ he thought as he began to rev up

his duel runner and pulled off. He was going to watch her duel and he was going to watch her win.

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

Zoe was standing in the dueling field waiting for Aki. Her duel disk was a light purple with _Fairymon_ carved in it. Pretty soon, Aki came out with her duel disk in hand. Her hair

was a dark burgundy and her eyes were a dark brown. Her outfit was a Victorian one that resembled ones female generals used to wear. She looked pleasent enough, if it

wasn't for the fact that there was something dark about her. Like she was being controled like Kouichi was being controled as Duskmon. Zoe shivered and from the stands,

Takuya could see it. The MC proudly began. " ARE YOU READY EVERYONE?" He yelled. The crowd cheered. " WELCOME TO THE DUEL OF AKI IZINKI AND ZOE FUKUKAZE! THESE

TWO FINE, YOUNG WOMEN HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO DUEL! FIRST MOVE GOES TO ZOE! BEGIN DUELING!" Zoe Stared at Aki, trying to figure out what was wrong.

" DUEL!" Both called out. Both drew the first five cards on top of their decks.

**Aki : 4000 LP**

**Zoe: 4000 LP**

" I draw," Zoe called out as she drew the top card on her deck. She studied her hand. " First, by sending a light fairy type monster from my hand to the grave, I can activate **Cards**

**From The Sky **and draw two more cards," Zoe did as she said and placed **Cards From The Sky **on her duel disk. She drew two cards. " Next I activate **The Sancuary In The **

**Sky!**" Giant sancuary ruins surrounded her and Aki. " Now, I summon **The Agent Of Miracles - Jupiter** !"

**Jupiter : 1800 atk/ 1000 def**

" I end my turn with two facedowns." Zoe said as she placed two facedowns in her duel disk. " I draw," Aki said in a quiet voice. " I place one card in defense mode and set two facedowns to end my turn."

" I draw!" Zoe said as she drew a card. " I'll summon **The Agent Of Creation - Venus**!"

**Venus : 1600 atk/ 0 def**

"I'll activate **Venus'** ability and special summon one ** Mystical Shine Ball** from my deck." Said card came to the field.

_**Mystical Shine Ball : 500 def/ 500 atk**_

" Now, I'll have my **Venus **attack your facedown monster!" The monster was destroyed. Nothing happened as though Aki WANTED to lose. " I'll attack you directly! Go **Jupiter**! "

**Aki : 4000-2200**

" I'll end my turn." Aki smirked. " I'll draw this card." "I'll set this card in defense and end my turn with just that." Zoe gasped. She _wanted_ her to win. Oh wow. Well, she will win,

alright." Draw!" She looked at her card. " I don't know what you're doing, trying to let me win, but this duel is worth nothing, so I _will_ end it!" " I'll tribute my **Mystical Shine Ball **to

summon ** The Agent Of Judgement - Saturn**! Now **Venus, **attack the facedown card!" The beautiful agent did as she was told. The monster was destroyed. " Now **Saturn**!

Attack Aki directly!" Zoe smirked. Said girl didn't even flinch when she lost.

**Saturn: 2400 atk/ 0 def**

**Aki: 2200-0**

" You lost, Aki." Zoe said. " At my own request." Aki walked out of the stadium they were in; leaving Zoe confused.

Aki

Aki walked behind a dark corridor and a shadowy mist covered her until she was not Aki; not even a man, but a misty fog that a person could barely see. " Master Saggitarimon will

be pleased with this news. The spirits are not protecting them. They are alone."

30 minutes later

" Awww come on! We missed Zoe's and Takuya's duels!" " J.P.!" " Hey, don't blame me!" J.P defended. Kouji slapped him. " we are never going to an all you can eat buffet again,

J.P.!" Kouichi, Kouji, and Tommy. Oh what joy I will have over this story. Kouji and J.P. will Suffer and Kouichi too! Not Tommy though, he's too cute!

**Me: Done! No harshness, the reviews will be ignorged. Now, Tommy!**

**Tommy: * super cute face* Review!**

**Me: Sorry for grammar errors. I'm not on Microsoft Word so... yeah. Also, just bold will be atk mode and **_**this bold is defense**_**. Bolded monsters are real. I own nothing.**

**Flame out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back on word! So no Grammar Errors! Unless on purpose! So, I own nothing!**

" I'll draw!" Said voice drew his card. " I'll summon Duskmon!"

**Duskmon: 1700 atk/ 1700 def Lv 4 DARK**

" Since I Summoned Duskmon, I get to Special Summon Lowemon!"

**Lowemon: 1900 atk/ 1900 def Lv 4 DARK**

" Since Lowemon was summoned, Kouji gets to special summon his twin, Lobomon!"

Kouji smirked off of his D-Wheel . " Right you are, Brother."

**Lobomon : 2000 atk/ 2100 def Lv 4 LIGHT**

Kouichi smirked off of his black and grey D-Wheel, like his brother on his yellow and white D-Wheel." Impossible!" One of their opponents said. His D-Wheel was a Sector Securities, just like his partner's. " Hey don't

Blame us if your decks aren't compatible with each other's." Kouji laughed. " Yeah!" Kouichi agreed. " Now, Duskmon, attack the officer's, Now!"

**Sector Security: 2600- 900 LP**

Duskmon attacked, almost knocking the officers over. " Lowemon! Finish them off!" Kouichi commanded, only to be stopped. " I activate **All or Nothing!** That ends your battle phase!"

" Hehe! Obviously, you mustn't know of Lobomon's special ability," Kouji said. " You can sacrifice him to negate traps." Lobomon disappeared. " Now, once again, 1) I owe you Brother," Kouichi stated. Kouji

Nodded. " and 2) Attack again Lowemon!"

**Sector Security : 900- 0**

Both of the Securities crashed, leaving the two twins to make their leave. " Awesome!" Kouji exclaimed. " Thank you Lobomon, and you too Lowemon!" Kouichi laughed. " I give my thanks to you guys too. And

Thanks to you too, Duskmon." The three " Duel Monsters", who were yet to leave, smiled. You could hear 3 voices in the wind saying, " Thank you, thank you for helping us." Kouichi and Kouji smiled as their

D-Wheels zoomed off towards the Satellite, their new home.

_(- V-) ~ I'll just summon… Flammon! _(- V-) ~ I'll just summon… Flammon! _(- V-) ~ I'll just summon… Flammon!

" All right!" The voice of Leo ran through Yusei's ears. They were currently at the New Park built just around the corner from the Tops. Yusei was on a bench with Luna watching Leo duel with Dexter.

" Dexter just lost." Luna informed Yusei, who nodded and looked at Leo dancing because of his victory. " Good job, Leo." Yusei congratulated said boy. Leo looked up. " Yeah! I'm going to be so ready for the

Fortune Cup!" Luna got up from her place on the bench. " You are so _not_ ready. Dexter could've defeated you with his Airknight Parshath, but he didn't." Leo stopped dancing. " Is that true Dexter?" he asked.

Dexter looked at Luna. " I could've?" Luna sweatdropped. " Leo had 600 LP with his Morphtronic Celfon, which had 100 atk and had his Morphtronic Boomboxen which had 400 def, while your** Airknight** **Parshath** had 1900

Atk. It wasn't really difficult." As soon as Luna finished, an explosion shook the ground. Yusei and the others turned to see a boy that was young and had on a big orange hat and a white shirt and tan shorts.

He had on a white duel disk, that was an irregular model. In fact, Yusei had not seen it at all! There, right in front of him, was the Black Rose. The boy looked battered, but he still managed to put on a brave face.

" Help!" He called out. " Kumamon!" The boy looked behind him and saw Yusei and the others and he smiled. " Please help me… this witch…" The boy then fainted. " Hey!" Yusei called out. The Black Rose

Had her dragon out and was about to pick up the boy before a D-Wheel pulled up in front of him. Yusei struggled to move his legs, as though he was in quicksand. The dragon threatened to move forward before

The rider on the D-Wheel growled, " Make a move and I'll set your pedals on fire," He looked at the Black Rose. " You should be disgusted with yourself. He's only 10! And you try to hurt him." A rider whom

Yusei hadn't noticed until now got off the back of the D-Wheel and picked the boy up. " It's going to be all right, Tommy." The person who picked up the boy said. The Black Rose then disappeared, defeated.

The rider took off his helmet to reveal Brown hair, green goggles, and fiery eyes. " You watched… I apologize to you but as my friends are unavailable, I need you to take me to your home, please!"

Luna and Leo looked at the boy before nodding yes.

**20 minutes later**

They were in Leo and Luna's house with the boy resting and the riders sitting down. " He should be fine," Luna informed them. " Just tell us what happened." The boy rider and the girl rider, who had blue eyes and blond hair, sighed.

" We're not sure ourselves," The boy rider said. " My name is Takuya by the way, Takuya Fenikkusu." Yusei and the others nodded. " Takuya Phoenix?" Dexter asked and Takuya nodded. " _The_ Takuya Phoenix?

You're so good you're in the Fortune Cup!" Takuya chuckled. " Yeah true." The girl looked away from the boy. " I'm Zoe Kaze… He's Tommy Kori." She said pointing to the boy that was asleep. " I'm Yusei and

That's Leo, Luna, and Dexter." Zoe smiled. It wasn't a happy one, yet it wasn't a sad one either. " We come from the Satelite," That earned some gasps. " Yeah, how did we get here? It wasn't difficult considering

Takuya has wings on his D-Wheel." Takuya laughed. " I guess we should tell you how we knew Tommy was here."

**( Bold- Takuya**

_Italics- Story )_

" **My friends Kouichi and Kouji had just gotten back from dueling those Sector Security guys." **

" _Hey guys," Kouji said as he and his brother parked his D-Wheel. " 'Sup." J.P. greeted. " Hey." Takuya said from his place on the old couch. " Hi!" Zoe said from her place outside their hideout. _

" **Kouji's always been known as one to know when something's amiss,"**

_Kouji looked around and his brother did too. " Where's Tommy?" Kouichi asked. Immediately they all perked up. " I thought he was with you guys!" J.P. exclaimed. " I thought he was here! Tommy can't _

_Even ride a D-Wheel! How was he supposed to be with us?" Kouji told him. Zoe looked at him. " He told me he was going to duel! I thought that was with you guys… if he wasn't with you… where was he?"_

" **That's when **_**he**_** came." **

_The man had redish hair and a brown jacket on. " Little Tommy has went out to play… his abilities are more than any of yours."_

" **We all knew we all had abilities that we have when we duel. Our attacks actually hurt people-" **

" Like the Black Rose's!" Dexter exclaimed. Takuya shrugged. " More or less." He told Dexter.

" **Now, back to the story. Tommy was the most powerful of us, possibly because he was the youngest, we don't know. But we also have full control over them." **

" _Where's Tommy!" Takuya asked. " He's where everyone in here wants to be. Every scumbag in the Satellite. New Domino." J.P. jumped up and pinned the man to the wall. " Where is he?" He growled. _

" _Out. With his powers, possibly training." " Throw him out, J.P. " Kouji said. " You wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" He held up a card. " K- Kumamon…" Takuya whispered. _

" **We had J.P. throw him out and relied on our decks to guide us to Tommy."**

" Wait a minute," Leo said. " You relied on your _decks?_" Zoe nodded. " Yeah, they helped us a lot. The spirits inside of them are really helpful. Like your **Power Tool Dragon**." Leo jumped. " Ahh!" He looked around.

" How do you know I have a **Power Tool Dragon**?" Zoe smiled. " Silly! He's standing right behind you. " Leo and Yusei plus Dexter looked behind Leo. " My dragon is not here!" Luna looked down. " She's right.

**Power Tool Dragon **is standing behind you looking like he's guarding you." " Right," Takuya said. " And Yusei's **Junk Warrior** is behind him and Dexter's **Airknight Parshath **is behind him and Luna's Sunlight

Unicorn is next to her… woah! You see that, Zoe?" Zoe nodded. " What?" Luna asked. " Behind Yusei. That Dragon…" Yusei looked behind him and could not see a thing. " That's Stardust Dragon…"

Luna gasped. Yusei did too. " I don't even have him!" he exclaimed. " Long distance Gaurdian…" Zoe commented.

" **Shall we get back? Anywho, We all went to look around when we found him here. That's what Kumamon told us… we got him back from the guy. That's how we got here. If you could even feel **

**Tommy, he went through pain." **

" Takuya? Zoe?" Tommy had awoken. " Ah!" He put a hand on his chest. " They were… trying to kill me."

Takuya got out a phone like thing and called someone. " We got him… yeah…. Ok… we'll be there."

Takuya walked over to Tommy and gave him a card. " We have to go. Thank you, perhaps we'll see each

Other some other time. " Takuya put Tommy on his back. " Bye guys." Zoe said. " Bye bye Stardust

Dragon." Tommy said before closing his eyes. " How does he know?" By time Yusei said it, they had left.

**Me: Nothing to say. **

**See ya when the flames come by, I guess.**


End file.
